fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Inigo
Inigo (アズール Azūru, Azur in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening. He is the son of Olivia, and a character from the future. If Olivia marries Chrom, then Inigo will be the brother of Lucina, if Olivia marries the Avatar, then he will be the brother of Morgan. Otherwise, he will be an only child. His birthday is on August 7th. His English voice is provided by Liam O'Brien. Profile Inigo is outgoing and likes to socialize. He likes women a lot and tries to pick up girls every day but often he is seen as a pervert and gets slapped instead. He is secretly trying to become a dancer. He goes out at night the most often of everyone in the army. Inigo loves to dance, but much like his mother, is much too shy to do so in public, even in front of his own mother. He tends to cry and become extremely depressed when nothing goes the way he planned. Inigo wears his mother's ring, the only memento he has left of her. In his Paralogue, Inigo has been tirelessly fighting off bandits to protect a local village, or more specifically, a local village girl. Chrom's army arrives to deal with the bandit and encounter Inigo. Olivia manages to catch up to him and Inigo is flustered by his mother's sudden appearance. And leaves to return to killing the bandits in hopes of scoring a date from the village girl from earlier. After defeating all the bandits, Inigo approaches his mother and tries introduces himself but finds himself unable to do so, so he shows Olivia his ring, the exact same ring she's wearing. Inigo since returning from the future, has been searching for his mother by finding as many dancers as he could until he finally found her. Inigo tells her that he can dance too but when Olivia asks him to do so, he becomes shy to do so and asks his mother to dance, which she reciprocates the feeling. Inigo prepares to head back to the village for "tea-time" but Chrom tells him to either come with then or get left behind. With no choice, Inigo abandons his original intention and joins Chrom's army. Inigo's support with Olivia reveals that he used to be shy as a child, but his mother in the future told him to try and work on his confidence by talking to girls. His skirt-chasing tendencies developed as a result of his mother's advice. This support also reveals that Olivia in the future taught Inigo how to dance, but she died right before she could teach him the last part of one last dance. He always wondered what his mother would say if she could see him dancing now when he finished the choreography, and tried to hide his dance from Olivia for as long as possible because it was not finished. In the end, Olivia decided to teach Inigo the final steps to the dance. Inigo's support with his father reveals that while he was in the future, he had to not show any weakness, and just kept fighting with a smile on his face while acting like nothing was wrong, even though both his mother and father were dead. His mission is to get back to a world where everyone can smile and feelings do not have to be feigned. In-Game Base Stats (Before Inheritance) |Mercenary |10 |11 |5 |2 |4 |9 |12 |4 |4 |5 | Armsthrift Patience | Sword - C | Killing Edge Concoction |} Supports Romantic Supports *Lucina (Lucina can also be his sister) *Kjelle *Cynthia *Severa *Noire *Nah *Morgan (Female Morgan can also be his sister) *The Avatar (Female) Other Supports *Olivia *Inigo's Father *The Avatar (Male) (Can also be his father) *Owain *Brady *Gerome *Morgan (Only if Inigo is his father) Class Sets Base Classes *Mercenary - Promotes to Bow Knight or Hero *Myrmidon - Promotes to Assassin or Swordmaster *Barbarian - Promotes to Berserker or Warrior *Demon Fighter - Requires Demon Fighter Scroll Inheritance from Olivia Inigo cannot be classed as these, but he can inherit a skill from them *Dancer *Pegasus Knight - Dark Flier - Falcon Knight Avatar as Father *All other possible male classes *Tactician - Promotes to Grandmaster Chrom as Father *Cavalier - Promotes to Great Knight or Paladin *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight He will always inherit Rightful King. Frederick as Father *Cavalier *Knight - Promotes to General or Great Knight *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider Virion as Father *Archer *Wyvern Rider *Mage - Promotes to Sage and Dark Knight Stahl as Father *Cavalier *Archer Vaike as Father *Fighter - Promotes to Warrior or Hero *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster Kellam as Father *Knight *Thief *Priest - Promotes to War Monk or Sage Lon'qu as Father *Thief *Wyvern Rider Ricken as Father *Mage *Cavalier *Archer Gaius as Father *Fighter *Thief Donnel as Father *Fighter *Villager Gregor as Father Inigo receives no new reclassing options from Gregor. Libra as Father *Priest *Mage *Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight Henry as Father *Thief *Dark Mage Trivia *Inigo's birthday is the same day that Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon was first released in Japan. Etymology The name Inigo likely comes from indigo, sixth color of the rainbow and a cross between blue and purple. Azur's name likely comes from azure, meaning blue, possibly in reference to his armor. Gallery File:Azure.jpg|Inigo's portrait in Awakening. File:azure confession.jpg|Inigo confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:Azureconfession.jpg|Inigo's full confession. File:Azur (Yukata CG DLC).png|Inigo in Another Story: Secret Spa of Bonds DLC episode. File:Azureconcept.jpg|Concept art of Inigo. File:Azur Hero FE13 Icon.png|An ingame map icon of Inigo as a Hero. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters